


Spiders

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is afraid of spiders, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Spiders, and its honestly adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: “Is everything okay?” Magnus asked, rushing in.“No!” Alec shrieked, rushing to his husband's side.“What's wrong?”Alec looked at him like he was insane before rapidly pointing to the ground, “Fffu- Spider!”****Aka: alec is afraid of spiders and magnus has to save him :)





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I really like when Alec is afraid of spiders. So naturally, I had to write about it.

A scream.

 

Not just any scream, a _really_ high pitched one, making Magnus jump and drop the things he was holding.

Luckily, for him, it wasn't too valuable.

He looked down at the items that were now on the floor before turning and making his way to the living room.

“Is everything okay?” Magnus asked, rushing in.

“No!” Alec shrieked, rushing to his husband's side.

“What's wrong?”

Alec looked at him like he was insane before rapidly pointing to the ground, “Fffu- Spider!”

Magnus watched as Alec, his Alec, the almighty Mr. Inquisitor who slayed demons and wasn't afraid of anything, squirmed behind Magnus.

“Well, are you gonna get it? It’s gonna murder me!” Alec whispered frantically into Magnus’ ear.

“Darling, I don't know what is going on in that big head of yours, but that isn't going to hurt you.” Magnus replied, walking over to it and crouching down.

“Don’t touch it!” Alec shrieked again.

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” Magnus turned to look at him.

“I don't know, just- put it awAY!” Alec’s voice got higher as the spider moved, moving closer to Alec.

“Calm down, darling, I'll put it outside.” Magnus put his hand out, waiting for the little creature to move onto his hand.

Once it did, Magnus cupped his hands together making his way to the balcony. “Help me, please?”

Alec nodding, slowly walking over and opening the balcony doors before jumping back.

Magnus sighed, shaking his head at the mess of a shadowhunter his husband was, a smile slipping on his face as he let the little bug go. It stood there for a moment before skidding away.

“Is it gone?”

“Yes, you're now safe and sound.” Magnus grinned, walking in and closing the doors.

He walked over to Alec, moving his hands to touch him before Alec moved backwards, avoiding them.

“Can you- uh- wash your hands before touching me? Since you touched that _beast.”_

Magnus laughed, “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
